Evil Quatre?
by GW-Imp
Summary: Quatre begins to act strangely after a mission to a planet inhabited by werewolves. Slightly humorus, a tiny bit scary. NO yaoi, NO sexual content, cesored swearing, mild violence. Fifth and final chapter, locked and loaded!
1. Chapter One

Evil Quatre?  
  
Hey all! This is my first GW fic! Actually, this is my first fic ever. I've never even seen an episode of the show – but that's not my fault! But keep that in mind if you notice anything that doesn't correspond with the show.  
  
Let's not be silly. We all know that I don't own Gundam Wing OR the characters. This is just my twisted little mind at work. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The five Gundam pilots sat in silence around their campfire, waiting for midnight to roll around, bringing with it the identity of the werewolf that had scratched Deathscythe™, attacked a rescued civilian and taken out a fresh shipment of K.O.W. meat from Quadrant 4. This little experiment had been thought up by the loudmouthed, ever-caffeine-loaded, Boy of Bad himself, Duo Maxwell. He'd been really P.O.'d about the scratch on his Gundam and had come up with this plan to find out who the culprit was, never once considering that it might be him. You see, the pilots had just returned from a mission to a woodsy planet known to be a haven for werewolves. They had all come into contact with a werewolf and had all been in a position to be turned into one which is why they didn't know which one of them was the werewolf that had come back with them. The plan of course was to subdue and cure whoever it was, but that's not what was on Duo's mind. He held his silver bullet-loaded automatic pistol firmly, but he couldn't do anything until midnight when the moon would appear from behind the clouds and the werewolf would be revealed. So they all sat and waited. Waited and sat.  
  
Duo: .\_/.  
  
Heero: -_-  
  
Trowa: '_||\  
  
Wufei: -\_/-  
  
Quatre: ^v^  
  
Duo: -_'  
  
Heero: -_- This is stupid. It's a waste of time.  
  
Duo: '_- Wha'd you say, Wolffie?  
  
Heero: -\_/- You callin' me a 'wolf, pal?  
  
Duo: \_/ And what if I am?!  
  
Heero: ' , How do we know your MAMA ain't the werewolf, hairy as she is?  
  
Duo: o That's it, let's take it outside!  
  
Heero: -_- We are outside, dummy.  
  
The two angry boys stood, their fist clenched, ready to fight, but Trowa stopped them with a cock of his gun.  
  
"You two are acting like wild animals, if you catch my drift." he said. The two agitated boys sat again to wait for midnight. Quatre began his incessant and annoyingly positive banter in an effort to lighten the mood.  
  
"It's a lovely night tonight," he said. "I don't think I've ever seen the stars shine so brightly." No one paid attention. No one responded. They only sat there in fear and paranoia, holding their weapons close, never letting their eyes stray from the circle created by the fire's light and just waiting for someone to sprout an abnormal hair. He continued, his words hanging only on the chilly breeze.  
  
"This is great. We should really do this more often. You know, if I were a werewolf, this would be the perfect night to transform and go running through the-' He was silenced by the sound of various weapons being readied for use. He, being armed only with a silver medallion borrowed from Duo, couldn't defend himself if attacked. He turned and looked over his shoulder as if searching for something.  
  
"Who said that?!" he demanded in mock anger. "Shame on them!" His friends continued to stare suspiciously at him. Wufei moaned. Instantly, all weapons were pointed at his head. He raised his hands, implying innocence.  
  
"Hey, take it easy!" he cried. "I'm just bored and tired."  
  
"We're all bored and tired," Duo replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "But you're the only one makin' funny noises"  
  
"And you're the only one talkin' in a mysterious voice." Heero pointed out.  
  
"Why so edgy, Heero?" Trowa sneered. "Can't wait to transform and kill us all, I suppose?"  
  
"Who's edgy?!" Heero shot back. "You were the first to point your weapon at somebody!"  
  
"Now he's snapping at people, just like he wants to be snapping at our heels at midnight!" Trowa cried. Quatre could see a fight coming and tried desperately to stop it. He jumped up, waving his hands hysterically.  
  
"Come on, you guys! We shouldn't fight like this! It'll only make things worse when –" He heard his watch beep faintly as his friends' argument became a scuffle. Midnight had come. He suddenly became very sleepy. His eyes lifted to the light of the moon as it slid from behind the only clouds in the sky.  
  
"You guys, stop!" he cried. They kept fighting. "HELP ME!!" he screamed. "God, HELP ME!! It can't be me! It CAN'T be me!" His vision blurred…he was falling…the sounds of the scuffle ceased…he hit the ground hard. A long, low howl filled the night air. Quatre realized something before unconsciousness overtook him – the howl hadn't come from him.  
  
Ain't dat suntin', fren? Wait till the next chapters! I hope you liked that! 


	2. Chapter Two

I'm so happy! I can't believe somebody ACTUALLY read my fic! Here's the second chapter!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Quatre was galloping through the woods in search of his prey. He could smell the deer as it ran along, straining with all its might to escape him. But it wasn't fast enough. He lunged at it, snarling, and sank his claws into its flank. It went down, its rear legs broken. Quatre lifted his massive paw to break its neck. He swung it down –  
  
Quatre sat up in bed, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Cold sweat covered his body. He glanced around himself. He was in his bedroom and the sun was shining cheerfully through the window. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of relief. 'It was just a dream', he thought. But then the last night's events came back to him and suddenly he wasn't so sure. He jumped slightly at the sound of footsteps coming his way. He expected to see the door open immediately, but he had to wait about another minute for the steps to reach him. He sniffed involuntarily. 'Duo,' he thought. He had smelled nothing, but for some reason he knew that that's who was going to come through the door. And he was correct. Duo opened the door timidly, trying not to make any noise but when he saw Quatre awake, he no longer needed to worry about the noise.  
  
"Hey!" he said, grinning. "I'm glad to see you awake! Do you feel alright?" Quatre nodded. He looked up at Duo, his expression cold and dead.  
  
"Is it me?" he demanded quietly. Duo faltered a little under Quatre's gaze; he had never seen this expression on Quatre's face before.  
  
"No, it wasn't you. It wasn't any of us. It was that idiot, Lentil. You know, the guy we rescued back at that stupid werewolf planet."  
  
"Lentil? Oh, you mean Lirle. A lentil is a type of bean. And speaking of food…"  
  
"You're hungry? You should get dressed and come have breakfast. Trowa cooked it. He's pretty good. We're having-"  
  
"Bacon, sausage, ham, eggs and pancakes. Hmm…a little bit too much syrup, I think. Orange juice, too. Oh! Fresh squeezed! By Heero? I wouldn't have expected that. Ah yes, a preemptive candy bar, too. At least you stayed away from the coffee – you know what caffeine does to you." Duo stared blankly at Quatre.  
  
"How did you know what I ate?" he asked.  
  
"I…I don't know…exactly…" Quatre answered, shaking his head.  
  
"How did you know the orange juice was fresh squeezed? And by Heero?"  
  
"I don't know…" Duo noticed a hint of fear in Quatre's voice and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Well, you can go get breakfast whenever you're ready for it. I suggest you fill up because we've got another mission today." Duo turned to leave but Quatre stopped him.  
  
"Hot?" he asked. Duo was confused by this statement.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said. Quatre shook his head again.  
  
"I tried to say 'does it feel hot in here' but all that came out was 'hot'." He could sense that something was wrong.  
  
"No, I don't feel hot…" Duo replied. Then he saw the scared look on Quatre's face. "You know, I do feel kind of hot. Maybe you should open the window. See you at breakfast!" With that, Duo left Quatre alone in his room to wonder what was wrong with himself.  
  
***  
  
Wufei, Heero, Duo and Trowa, the proud chef, were all sitting around the table when Quatre arrived. They all greeted him but Duo was the only one who put any actual feeling into it. Quatre took a seat next to Duo and Trowa gave him a plate of food.  
  
"Meat…" he mumbled and tore viciously into the food. His four friends tried not to stare, but they couldn't help it; he was eating like an animal. When Quatre was finished he wiped the excess food off his face with a napkin. Trowa looked down at Quatre's plate. It was perfectly clean except for two spots.  
  
"You didn't even touch the eggs and pancakes." He observed, his feelings a little bruised. Quatre glanced at the afore mention foods on his plate.  
  
"Bird food. Weasel food." he mumbled. "Birds eat bread, weasels eat eggs. I'm not a bird. I'm not a weasel." Everyone heard Quatre's voice, but they couldn't make out what he was saying. Duo shot a meaningful look at Trowa who then took the plate away from Quatre.  
  
"You don't have to eat them if you don't want to. You're probably not feeling too well after last night." he said. Quatre snorted rudely and began pulling at his collar and scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Geez, it is TOO hot in here!" he panted. Heero and Trowa exchanged glances. Quatre was rolling his head with his eyes closed when he stopped suddenly and opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he demanded. Nobody answered. "Why are you all looking at me like that? Stop it! You're freakin' me out!" He pulled violently on his collar, nearly ripping it. "Would somebody turn on the FRIGGIN' air conditioner!?!" he yelled.  
  
"Quatre, are you sure you're okay?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Quatre snapped.  
  
"Alright, alright! Don't bite my head off!" Duo cried, holding up his hands. Quatre stopped moving altogether. He slowly turned his head to look at Duo. His mind was filled with images of doing just that – biting Duo's head off. He began to drool. Duo leaned away from him, afraid that Quatre might really bite his head off. Heero decided to speak.  
  
"Quatre, I don't know what your problem is, but if you can't get your act together I'm going to have to suspend you for a while." he warned. Quatre whipped his head around to face Heero. For the first time Heero had seen him that morning, he looked like his normal self.  
  
"I…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me. I'll act better, I promise." Heero nodded in approval at Quatre's apology  
  
"Well, if everyone's finished eating, we have a mission to go on." he said. Everyone but Quatre got up to prepare to go on the mission. 'Why did I do all of those horrible things just now? He wondered. What is wrong with me?'  
  
***  
  
The boys got into their Gundams and took off into outer space. Heero noticed Quatre's Gundam flying a bit shakily. He appeared over the intercom.  
  
"What are you doing, Quatre?" he demanded. Quatre didn't answer. He was slumped over the control panel, wheezing.  
  
"So…hot…" he gasped. His Gundam began to veer off course.  
  
"Quatre, wake up!" Heero ordered. "You're gonna crash!" Quatre unfastened his restraints. He took off his vest and shirt.  
  
"Can't…breathe…"  
  
"Quatre put your shirt back on! You'll freeze to death!" Heero yelled. He watched Quatre fall forward onto the control panel, unconscious. Heero swore under his breath and contacted Trowa.  
  
"Trowa, Quatre went unconscious. You and Duo take him back to the base. Wufei and I will complete the mission alone."  
  
"Alright, we'll see what we can do."  
  
***  
  
Trowa and Duo managed to successfully get Quatre's Gundam back to the base using their own Gundams. They had to climb into Quatre's Gundam to get him out because he was still unconscious. They carried him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. He woke up an hour later, feeling queasy and irate.  
  
"Why'd you bring me back?" he demanded.  
  
"You blacked out. You were about to crash." Trowa told him.  
  
"I was fine. If you hadn't messed everything up, I could've done what I was going to do. I wasn't really going to crash. It was just part of my plan."  
  
"Is that so? What was your plan exactly?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so." Duo decided to butt in.  
  
"Leave him alone, Trowa." he said. "I'm sure he had a really great plan." Trowa stared at Duo a moment then got up and left.  
  
"Don't worry about him." Duo assured Quatre. "He's just mad because he didn't get to do his part of the mission. And besides, he's always like that. Insensitive, grumpy –"  
  
"Geez, do you ever shut up?!" Quatre snapped. Duo closed his mouth instantly. Quatre thought he saw tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Omigod, I'm so sorry. I – I didn't mean that." Quatre apologized. "Duo, there's something seriously wrong with me. I haven't been right ever since last night. Haven't you noticed that I haven't even smiled all day? I can't even make my mouth do it anymore."  
  
"Well, I've noticed that you've been…different. But I thought it was because of all the anxiety you had from the werewolf thing. You were the most worried that it would be you."  
  
"Yes, I know…" Quatre suddenly became dizzy. "Duo…" he gasped. Duo's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"What? What is it? I'm right here, Quatre. Quatre?! What is it?!" Quatre leaned from side to side, trying to keep his balance.  
  
"It's happening again…" he whispered.  
  
"What's happening?!" Duo cried. Quatre's head drooped. He let out the breath he'd been holding and raised his head. There were shadows under his eyes. Duo jumped up and backed away. Quatre's eyes glowed yellow for a brief moment.  
  
"You're getting on my nerves again." Duo turned and ran towards the door but Quatre was too fast. He ran between Duo and the door. Duo stopped and backed away. Quatre locked the door and began to walk slowly towards Duo who was searching for another way out of the room.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're an extremely annoying human?" Quatre asked. Duo was still backing away from him.  
  
"Trowa!" he cried. "Trowa, help!" Quatre snarled and jumped at Duo. He pinned him to the floor. Duo's cross popped out of his shirt. Quatre's eyes locked on it.  
  
"Silver…" he hissed and jumped away. Duo heard Trowa running towards the room. He pounded furiously on the door. Duo got up to open it and Quatre attacked him again. But this time Duo held out the cross before Quatre reached him. Quatre growled at the cross in Duo's hand. Still holding the cross, Duo made his way to the door and let Trowa in. Trowa was shocked to see Quatre backed into a dark corner, growling at Duo.  
  
"W – what? What happened to Quatre?!" he asked. He could hardly get the question out of his mouth.  
  
"I – I don't know…We were talking and he attacked me!"  
  
"I'm NOT a werewolf!! Do you hear me?! I'm NOT!!" Quatre screamed.  
  
"We know you're not – " Duo began. He was cut off by a fit of cursing from Quatre. Duo exchanged worried glances with Trowa.  
  
"We can't just leave him here." Duo pointed out. " We gotta take him to the hospital."  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to. He'll probably just attack us every time we get near him."  
  
"We hafta try at least."  
  
"Okay…but if I get scratched or bitten…"  
  
***  
  
The sun had almost completely set by the time Heero and Wufei arrived back at the base. There were strange noises coming from Quatre's room so they decided to investigate. They walked into the room and saw Duo and Trowa lying exhausted on the floor. They were both badly injured and were bleeding and bandaged.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Heero inquired.  
  
"Quatre…" Duo answered breathily.  
  
"What a couple of onnas! You two let that baby Quatre beat you up?!" Wufei growled scornfully.  
  
"He's not such a baby anymore…" Trowa retorted.  
  
"Where is Quatre?" Heero asked. Duo and Trowa pointed up at a corner of the ceiling. Heero and Wufei glanced up. Sure enough, Quatre was sitting upside down on the ceiling, still near the corner he'd been in earlier. He snarled at Heero and Wufei. The two of them jumped and drew their weapons.  
  
"H – how – how did he – uh, – ?" Heero stuttered.  
  
"We don't have a clue." Duo replied. Without warning, Quatre inhaled deeply, blinked and fell to the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know where to begin." Duo said.  
  
Very, very peculiar, huh? Quatre climbing walls and sitting on the ceiling? Keep the reviews comin', people! I wanna know if you're likin' this! 


	3. Chapter Three

OH JOY! (Ren & Stimpy addict) I can't believe people are actually READING this! I thought nobody would read it! To whoever wrote the review saying it would be funny if Quatre threw up on Duo – great minds think alike! But don't think I took your idea. The whole story was previously written, even before I posted the first chapter! I'm just stalling to see if anybody will keep reading it. Sad, isn't it? Try the third chapter – it's one of my favorites! And you'll see if Quatre's a werewolf, possessed or something different altogether! Not everything is what it seems to be!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Quatre sat quietly listening to Duo recount his actions after waking up. Apparently, he had viciously attacked both Duo and Trowa, thrown up on them, cursed at them and somehow climbed onto the ceiling. The strange thing was that Quatre was listening to all this through two closed doors – his and another door which was on the other side of the base. This terrified him, to say the least. He had never been able to hear so well in his life. He continued listening to the conversation.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that Quatre has been greatly compromised." Heero was saying. "We will definitely have to take him off duty until we can fix this. I would like to think it's just stress but stress never gave anyone the ability to climb walls."  
  
"He was acting like a werewolf," Duo was talking now. "But we already established last night that none of us are werewolves."  
  
"Yes, I noticed that, too." Trowa agreed. "He didn't even transform while he was attacking us, either."  
  
"Is it possible to simply have the mind of an animal and not actually be an animal?" Heero asked.  
  
"I don't know…" Duo responded.  
  
"It wasn't really like he was acting like an animal, though." Trowa observed. "It was more like he was being controlled by an animal."  
  
"This is all so ridiculous." Wufei blurted scornfully. "The boy is just stressed! I don't care about the ceiling thing – he's just worried about being a werewolf and he's probably convinced himself that he IS one!" Quatre's throat tightened at this statement. He could feel his eyes beginning to water. He knew Wufei was right. The subconscious could do very powerful things to a person and if he had conceived somewhere in his mind that he was a werewolf, his subconscious could make him a werewolf. Not literally, meaning he wouldn't actually be able to transform into anything, but he would take on the personality of a werewolf. This was a well known mental disorder called Lycanthrope. The affected person believed that they would transform into a wild animal and, despite the fact that they hadn't, would act like a wild animal in every way possible – including hunting for live food. Quatre could feel the pain rising. He tried to hold it back but it was becoming too much. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. His chest was tight. He inhaled deeply –  
  
"So we've decided what we're going to do, despite Wufei's-"Heero was saying. A loud howl pierced the air. It was a human voice and they all recognized it instantly – Quatre. The four pilots jumped out of their seats and bolted to Quatre's room. They burst through the door to see Quatre having convulsions on his bed. They ran to his side, but none of them knew what to do to stop a seizure. Duo caught a word from Quatre's garbled voice. The word was amen. He leaned closer to listen to the other sounds.  
  
"I – I think he's…praying." Duo informed the others. He listened some more. "Backwards?!"  
  
"Praying backwards…I read somewhere that that's one of the most unholy things you can do…" Wufei whispered. Quatre stopped shaking without warning. He opened his eyes impossibly wide and bellowed in an abnormally deep voice,  
  
"I am your death, I am your fear. Take your last breath –" He jerked up into a sitting position. He smiled evilly, his yellow eyes glinting. "The evil is here." Then he suddenly fell back onto the bed as if someone had pulled him down. He cried out in pain. His friends were utterly confused and scared almost out of their minds – even Heero, whom we all know has practically no emotions whatsoever. Duo knelt by the seemingly resting Quatre.  
  
"Quatre," he called gently. Quatre didn't respond. "We're gonna take you to the hospital, okay?" Quatre's eyes snapped back open. He whipped his head around and glared at Duo.  
  
"F*** you." he growled. Duo slapped his cross down on Quatre's chest in anger. Quatre howled in agony. After he was done howling he seemed to fall asleep so the other four pilots carried him outside to take him to the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Quatre awoke in a hospital bed around 8 o' clock that night. Heero was sitting by the bedside. He showed no sign of relief or of friendliness as Quatre awoke.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked, his voice monotone. Quatre tried to speak but his throat was extremely sore. He shook his head, trying to clear it more than give Heero a response.  
  
"I am sorry." Heero's eyes softened unexpectedly. "You do know that we won't stop trying until we cure you?" Quatre nodded. He tried to smile but the muscles used for that particular motion wouldn't respond. His head twitched.  
  
"I hate you." he rasped. Heero sighed. "No…I…"Quatre tried to tell Heero that he hadn't meant that but his sore throat kept him from doing it.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it." Heero reassured him. Quatre noticed blood dripping from Heero's arm.  
  
"You're…hurt…" he choked out. Heero glanced at his arm.  
  
"It's only a scratch." he mumbled.  
  
"Bleeding…"  
  
"No, it really is just a scratch. You scratched me."  
  
"Enough… to bleed?"  
  
"It was a pretty hard scratch."  
  
"Sorry." Quatre's eyes closed and he tilted his head back. He inhaled slowly and deeply then let the air out again in a low-pitched, animalistic sigh. He lowered his head. When he opened his eyes again they had begun to turn yellow. Heero tried not to notice.  
  
"Why me?" he wondered aloud. His throat had healed and his voice came out smoother than Heero had ever heard it.  
  
"No one knows why these things happen or why they happen to the people they do. I believe Duo once said that 'bad things happen to good people'. You're an unbelievably good person. I guess this is your bad thing."  
  
"Sh'ba, nahema, se tir…" (Not an actual language) Heero blinked in confusion.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I don't know. Just a bunch of garbage. Isn't that what all talking is to you?"  
  
"No. Talking can be useful. How else would you communicate?"  
  
"Humans communicate in many ways. You're communicating something to me right now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I couldn't…I would need too many…you, Yui…I don't want that mission…"  
  
"Quatre, you're not making any sense."  
  
"How many cents can two scents hold, since that sentence makes no sense?" Heero finally realized that Quatre hadn't been listening to him since he'd closed his eyes and sighed. Then I guess he didn't hear my speech about good people, Heero thought bitterly. He stood to leave but was stopped by a small sound from Quatre.  
  
"Shinigami…" he whispered. Heero nodded.  
  
"I'll send him in to talk to you."  
  
Heero told Duo about Quatre's request and Duo entered Quatre's room to talk to him.  
  
"No…" Quatre whispered. "Shinigami…not you…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't want you…I want death…"  
  
"Quatre, I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying…"  
  
"I want death…I want to die…"  
  
"No you don't. Nobody wants to die. And you're going to live."  
  
"Take me, Shinigami…Take me away from this world…away from this pain…"  
  
"Just hang on a little while longer. Trowa and Wufei are trying to find out how to cure you as we speak."  
  
"I can't fight it…I'm losing control…"  
  
"Yes you can. You can fight it. And you'll win because you're Quatre Roberta Winner." Duo paused to wipe a tear from his cheek. "And Winners never lose." (Corny, I know, but bear with me.)  
  
"Come closer please, Duo. I want to tell you a secret. Something that I've never told anyone before." Duo hesitantly moved closer.  
  
"Closer, please. I have to whisper it in your ear." Duo moved closer and leaned toward Quatre until his ear was just inches from Quatre's face.  
  
"Are you ready to hear my secret?" Quatre asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Suddenly Quatre's hand was around Duo's throat, his arm having broken right through the steel cuff that had held it.  
  
"I can smell your fear…" Quatre whispered.  
  
Did ya like that? Huh? Did ya? I hope so. I know I did! Help me out here- how'm I doin' with sticking to the original story line? Remember that I haven't ever seen the show! R&R, please, R&R. 


	4. Chapter Four

You're all too kind, really! I can't believe you guys actually like this! Only two more chapters to go – this is one of them! This one's got some good descriptive language – but nothing foul. I'm not like that. Here you go!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Heero sat outside of Quatre's hospital room mentally kicking himself for not bringing his laptop. He wondered if he should try Wufei's meditation. It never seemed to calm Wufei, but at least he would be doing something. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He sat there for only a few seconds before his eye began to twitch. He hopped out of his chair, drew his pistol and blasted a gaping hole in the chair and the wall. 'Yes, that was very relaxing.' Just then Trowa and Wufei appeared and walked up to him, both carrying handfuls of books.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Heero inquired.  
  
"Yes, something very disturbing." Trowa answered.  
  
"I thought something was REALLY wrong with Quatre when Duo said that he was praying backwards." Wufei began.  
  
"Only then?" Heero asked sarcastically.  
  
"SHHH! Now, where was I? I remembered the name of the book I had heard about that from and I looked in it. It said that a person praying backwards at that speed while having a seizure is possessed."  
  
"Possessed? There's no such thing as possession."  
  
"Yes there is, and that's what's wrong with Quatre."  
  
"Can you prove that?"  
  
"Yes. But not here. It's too dangerous. We have to get Quatre back to the base so that the demon can't invade someone else's body." Heero was going to protest further but he was cut off by a loud thud in Quatre's room. He and Wufei exchanged worried glances before they entered the room to find out the cause of the noise. Inside they found Duo lying on the floor, not unconscious, but moaning in pain. Blood was oozing from two holes in his neck. Trowa helped him to his feet.  
  
"What happened to you?" Heero demanded. "Where is Quatre?"  
  
"He – he bit me…he drank my blood…he just had fangs all of a sudden…I never even saw…" Duo whimpered. 'Fangs?' Heero wondered.  
  
"Where is he now?" Wufei asked.  
  
"He climbed out the window."  
  
"WHAT?!" Heero, Trowa and Wufei cried.  
  
"We're thirty stories up! He would've died!" Trowa pointed out.  
  
"I don't think he did, though. I heard him howl when he reached the bottom. It – it didn't sound human this time."  
  
"We have to find him quickly." Wufei told them.  
  
***  
  
Quatre stumbled dizzily along the side of the road, constantly shaking his head trying to clear his vision. He was still wearing the white hospital gown but he was now also sporting a pair of long, razor-sharp fangs, a pair of slightly long pointed ears covered with wispy yellow fur, a pair of gleaming yellow eyes that allowed him to see in the dark and a furry, yellow, crescent-shaped tail.  
  
"I can find my way back to the base." he mumbled. "I don't need those stupid humans. Those BAKA humans." He shuddered violently. His fingernails started to ache as they began to grow long and sharp. He took no notice of the mutations in his body. His ear turned backwards as it caught a sound on the wind. 'Voices', he thought. He turned and sniffed the air.  
  
"No…they followed me!" he growled angrily. He had picked up the scents of Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei. He tried to turn and run but his coordination was completely wrong. He tripped over his own foot and fell onto the grass lining the road. He heard his friends run towards him.  
  
"Quatre, are you okay?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Stay away from me, you idiots! I'm not your f***ing friend!"  
  
"Quatre, you're possessed." Wufei told him. "We've got to get you back to-."  
  
"Let me go!" Quatre screamed. "Stop it! Let me go! Just let me go!" Suddenly Quatre ceased his struggle against the grip of his friends and opened his eyes wide in fear. "No…" he whispered. "I'm not a werewolf… I'm human. I'm human! I'm HUMAN!! No! Stop! NO! I won't! NO-!" Quatre seemed to choke on his own voice. He drew in breath like a black hole. A howl erupted from his chest that was so loud his four piloting friends actually had to take their hands off of him and cover their ears. Quatre took this chance to run for freedom. Duo called after him. Quatre stopped and turned back slowly.  
  
"Don't follow me." he told Duo mentally, reaching out with his mind to Duo's. "I'm already gone." And with that Quatre bounded away, no longer able to stand on two legs. Duo felt a stab of pain in his stomach. He fell to his knees, his eyes burning, begging for the release of the built up tears. It was right before he was going to break down and cry that he heard Quatre's voice again in his mind.  
  
"Not me. Monster inside. Trying find Sandrock. Trying leave planet." Duo was confused at the broken language for a moment then realization hit him. It was whatever was inside Quatre that had told him not to follow, and for some reason, it was trying to leave the planet.  
  
"Did any of you hear that?" Duo asked the others.  
  
"Hear what? That horrifying noise?" Trowa grumbled.  
  
"No, Quatre sent me a mental message. He said -."  
  
"Ridiculous." Heero snorted. "There's no such thing as telepathy."  
  
"Would you shut up a minute and LISTEN? He told me that the thing inside of him is trying to find Sandrock so it can leave the planet."  
  
"Why would it want to leave the planet?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should find it before it does."  
  
***  
  
Quatre padded silently through the base on his way to the area the gundams were kept in. The evil creature inside of him had extracted the location of the base and gundams from his mind by force so it knew exactly where everything it needed was and it had made it to the base in good time. Quatre had been forced to watch his soft, gentle hands become rough and calloused paws and had receded into his own body, the sight all but destroying his hope of being returned to normal. Coarse, yellow fur now scantily covered his arms up to his elbows. He smiled mischievously as he approached the door of the gundam room or at least, the creature forced him to smile that way. Quatre became angry upon seeing the door and wished that he were strong enough to stop the creature from controlling his body. As he was taking a step forward, what used to be his right arm buckled and gave way just as he put all his weight onto it. The result was him falling on his face and cutting his lip. He didn't feel the pain, but the creature inside of him did and it forced his mouth to utter some extremely profane words. 'You will pay for that' it threatened him in his mind. 'I did that?' Quatre wondered. The creature forced his body to enter the gundam room and sit on his haunches. Quatre focused his attention on his right arm. The creature didn't seem to realize what he was doing. Quatre succeeded; his right arm flew up and slapped his right cheek. Normally, the slap would only have caused his head to turn, but his muscles had grown a great deal and this slap sent him flying about three feet to the left. He landed hard and heard his shoulder crunch into powder under his weight. He screamed, but it was only the creature forcing him to do so. He himself felt nothing at all. The creature swore loudly and stood. As soon as his weight was off of the shoulder it healed completely. Quatre's body began to walk again, scowling as it did so. His tail lashed angrily back and forth. Then his body stopped. It just froze right where it was. An arm tried to lift itself only to be pushed back down. The mouth tried to curse Quatre only to be clamped shut. 'Yes!' Quatre thought. 'I'm getting control!' But the creature had other plans. Quatre found himself floating off of the floor. The creature was levitating him. One thing was for sure – Quatre couldn't control the creature's powers. He was floating toward Sandrock when a voice caught the creature's attention and his body was about-faced. Quatre's heart leaped at the sight of his friends. The creature threatened them mentally.  
  
"I'll kill him right now, if you don't back away." It growled.  
  
"You wouldn't. Then you'd be out of a body." Duo challenged. A forced smirk appeared on Quatre's face.  
  
"Yes, but there are four perfectly good bodies right in front of me." The creature sneered. While the beast was distracted, Quatre dug his front and back claws into the floor, anchoring him to it. The monster inside of him sensed this and cut off Quatre's breathing. Quatre gasped for air like a fish out of water, but held on tightly to the floor. His friends took advantage of this moment and secured him and took him to his room. The creature eventually had to let Quatre's body breathe because while it was inside of it, it needed air too. Duo, Trowa and Wufei chained Quatre to his own bed while Heero simply watched, still unwilling to believe that Quatre was possessed. Finally, Duo became so annoyed at this behavior that he actually yelled at Heero.  
  
"Would you do SOMETHING?!" he screamed. Heero turned up his nose and looked away.  
  
"Hn." he grunted.  
  
"You don't believe he's possessed?!" Duo grabbed Heero by the ear, something that he would have normally considered suicide and that normally Heero would have considered means for destruction. Duo shoved Heero into the circle of magic powder that Wufei had sprinkled on the floor around Quatre's bed. "See for YOURSELF!!" Heero had already drawn his pistol from the mysterious void that was his Spandex Space™, but overwhelmed by curiosity, he put it away and turned to face Quatre. Quatre glared menacingly at him. Heero moved a bit closer to the bed. Quatre followed his movement carefully.  
  
"Quatre?" he ventured. Quatre spit in his face. Heero wiped the saliva out of his eyes, his patience lasting that long only because it was Quatre.  
  
"I know that you're not possessed. There is no such thing as demons or possession or magic of any kind." To his surprise, Quatre smiled. Not his usual warm and friendly smile, but an evil and malicious one. Heero could see saliva glistening on his fangs.  
  
"If you really believe that…" Quatre said in his own innocent voice. Then suddenly his eyes widened freakishly and his smile vanished as they began to turn red. "Then look into my eyes." That time, Quatre's voice was not his voice at all. It was deeper than ever and echoed by hoarse whispers. Heero watched as flames erupted from Quatre's eyes and surrounded him. He felt as though he was melting from the heat of the flames and his breath came out in short gasps. There was screaming all around him, unbearable shrieking that seemed to pierce his very soul. He saw people being devoured by the fire and they cried out in agony as their flesh melted and sizzled from the intense heat. He saw the mangled bodies of the soldiers killed in the war, some which he had put there himself. Voices attacked his ear drums, shattering his mind, filling him with their hate and their sorrow – filling him with their pain. He threw his hands over his ears to shut out the sound but it did nothing. He felt himself falling, falling, spiraling downward forever and ever, deeper into the recesses of the fiery abyss that was Hell. One scream seemed to stand out among the rest. It grew louder and louder until it was all that he could hear. He didn't even realize that it was his own voice. Then just as quickly as it had all begun, it ended and he fell into Duo's arms, still screaming uncontrollably. Duo tried fruitlessly to calm him. Heero jerked free of Duo's grip and backed away from Quatre until he bumped into a wall. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and he was shaking. He didn't even bother to scold himself for being afraid. What he had just witnessed was evil, plain and simple. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. He felt something come out with it. He glanced at his hand. On it were several near- gray strands of his hair. He couldn't see it, but his hair had started to turn white as a result of the severe mental anguish he'd just been through. A normal human would have needed to use hair dye for the rest of their lives, but Heero's hair cells would regenerate and turn brown again. Quatre only sat back and chuckled lightly. Heero pointed an accusing finger at Quatre and spoke to him in low Japanese. Quatre now burst out into full laughter. He sighed happily after he was done and responded in an equally low tone of Japanese. Heero's breath caught in anger, his face flushed and he stormed out of the room. The rest of them heard multiple gunshots after he had gone. Duo turned to Trowa.  
  
"What did they say?" he asked. Trowa looked away. Duo then turned to Wufei.  
  
"What did they say? Tell me!" Wufei opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. Duo began to walk toward Quatre, but Wufei grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
"Don't go in the circle." he warned. "It can't use its powers on you if you stay outside the circle. But it won't tell you the truth anyway, so don't bother asking it." A loud snarl sounded from Quatre.  
  
"Stop calling me 'it'!" he yelled. "I have a name! I am a human BEING- !" Quatre's voice caught in his throat. "I have begun to identify with the human's mind…" he said to himself. Duo, Trowa and Wufei didn't hear this but they'd noticed what he'd yelled before and they began to muse over its meaning. Duo decided to try something.  
  
"What's your name, then?"  
  
"Qua – you fools could not possibly understand my name. It holds too much meaning to fit into your tiny minds." The creature had caught itself that time, but they all noticed that it had first started to say 'Quatre'. Duo turned slowly as if he were going to face the other wall but he spun back around suddenly and blurted,  
  
"What color is your hair!?!"  
  
"Blonde." the creature responded. Then realizing that it had fallen into Duo's trap, it swore under its breath. Trowa stepped forward.  
  
"Quatre?" he called, half expecting to be hit by an energy ball. But Quatre's head swiveled around and his eyes glanced questioningly at him as if to say 'Yes, Trowa?' Then Quatre seemed to become angry and he launched into a string of words best left unsaid.  
  
"This is not good." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo said. "Of course this is good! Quatre is getting control again!" Wufei shook his head.  
  
"That's not what's happening. Quatre's soul is starting to blend with the evil spirit inside of him. That is irreversible."  
  
"Good!" Quatre yelled. "Great! Better than great! Now I don't have to go looking for bodies for the rest of eternity." His tone was sour and sarcastic. He lay on the bed fuming a moment and without warning, he began to cry.  
  
"I don't wanna be evil!" he wailed.  
  
"Don't worry, Quatre." Duo assured him. "We'll figure out a way to get that thing out of you."  
  
"I TOLD you to stop calling me a THING!!" Duo turned to Wufei.  
  
"So what can we do to stop this blending and get this… 'spirit' out of Quatre?"  
  
"We can only try to perform an exorcism, really, but whatever we do we will have to do soon. I don't think that Quatre, as good as his soul is, will be able to fight off the evil invading his body for long." Quatre began panting heavily from his place on the bed. He took one long breath and let loose another impossibly loud howl. The pilots still in the room covered their ears and Heero, who was on the other side of the base, covered his ears too, so loud was this howl. When Duo opened his eyes, which he had squeezed shut from pain, he saw that Quatre's body was changing again. His nose and mouth seemed to melt together and tufts of yellow fur that weren't very thick sprouted just below his cheeks. His top fangs now protruded from his mouth and silvery saliva dropped from them onto his chest. If one thing could be said about Quatre's transformation, it was that it wasn't happening gracefully. At that point, he resembled a large, shaven wolf. He shifted restlessly, his spine not shaped for him to lie on his back. Though Quatre didn't cry out, he was in excruciating pain. The transformations were immensely painful, but he couldn't express his discomfort because of the monster that had control of his body. He listened to the bones in his tail break as he rolled onto it and was sickened by the sound. His friends heard it, too.  
  
"Maybe we should put him in a cage." Trowa suggested. "He doesn't seem too comfortable."  
  
"We don't have a cage." Duo pointed out.  
  
"Well then that's one more thing we need to get for this exorcism." Wufei told him. "Come. We must prepare for this."  
  
Oooh, spooky! Well, at least I thought so. I have begun to suspect that Quatre's middle name is Raberba and not Roberta. Could someone maybe tell me in a review? Please? Oh well. Get set for the next one! 


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you all! This is the last chapter and my personal favorite. I really hope you like the end! Thanks for sticking with me to the end! A special thanks to the people who reviewed, an even more special thanks to my personal friends with whom I attend school and the most special thanks of all to Shadow of a Rose for actually reading these silly author's notes. I had been thinking of a supernatural fic for Duo already and I was very surprised to see your request for one! I will do my best on that – I still need to find out more about the show. Thanks again! This one's pretty short, actually.

Chapter Five

          All of the gundam pilots got ready for the exorcism – even Quatre. Duo, Trowa and Heero, who had gotten over his shock, set out to find the holy items they would need to drive the beast out, led by Wufei, and Quatre practiced taking control of his body. When finally they had gathered all of the necessary items, the four normal pilots returned to the base. It was almost midnight. Trowa and Wufei transported Quatre to the cage that Duo claimed to have borrowed from a friend. (Don't ask. THEY didn't.) The now almost completely transformed Quatre sat inside, grooming the fur that had nearly covered his body. It was good that he had grown fur because he had also gotten larger and the hospital gown hadn't been able to withstand the mounting pressure. He was now bigger than each of his friends.

          "So how do we start?" Duo asked Wufei.

          "Like this!" Wufei said and poked Quatre with a stick that had a pure silver cross on the end of it. Quatre howled and tried to bat the stick away, but he was blinded by the pain and couldn't even find it. "Say something holy!" Wufei hissed at Duo. Duo searched his mind for something 'holy' to say.

          "Uh…Holy Father…come before us and, uh…" he spluttered. He continued on in this manner, increasing Quatre's pain despite how stupid he sounded.        

          "It's working!" Wufei cried. He had to scream over Quatre's pained howling. "Trowa, throw the holy water at him!" Trowa opened the small crystal bottle filled with holy water and began to sprinkle it on Quatre's fur.

          "You sons of b****es!!" Quatre screamed. He started to yell out other unrepeatable sentences to vent his anger and pain. Wufei held the cross in one place until smoke began to rise from the flesh, then moved it to another spot.

          "Throw the silver!" Wufei commanded Heero. Heero took a handful of silver ground into powder from a crucifix out of a small pouch and tossed it through the bars of the cage at Quatre. The powdered silver stuck in Quatre's rapidly thickening fur and stung him worse than a thousand wasps. The racket that Quatre raised at that point was enough to make someone's ears bleed, but his friends continued their makeshift exorcism bravely and took it like men. Now Duo was really getting into what he was doing.

          "Cast this foul beast from our friend!" he cried. "Release him from the evil grip of this monster, this demon, this disgusting spawn of Hell!" Quatre thrashed about wildly in the cage. He slammed his head against the cage's bars and scratched and bit his own self, unable to control himself or make sense of what was happening. He heard his voice rising from within his chest.

          "Get – out – of – my – BODY!!" he bellowed. There was a flash of red light then darkness all around him. (See? Short)

*** 

          A day later, Quatre was back to his happy, smiling self. The exorcism had been successful, and he'd made a miraculous recovery. At that moment, he was washing dishes. Duo entered the kitchen and walked over to the sink.

          "Mind if I-?" he asked, regarding the dirty bowl he held.

          "Not at all!" Quatre answered, smiling.

          "Thanks." Duo said, placing the bowl in the soapy dishwater. "You're still feelin' okay, right?"

          "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

          "No reason, I guess." Duo left the kitchen and Quatre continued to wash the dishes. He felt a warm breeze on his back.

          "I thought you were gone." he said without any particular tone, not glancing up from the dishes. A large, near-transparent werewolf with horns on its head stood behind him.

          "I thought that _I was evil, but you take the cake. You're worse than the Prince of Darkness himself." it growled._

          "You flatter me." Quatre answered, a smirk on his face.

          "How dare you keep me in there?" the creature demanded. "How dare you keep me imprisoned in the darkness of your soul? Using my powers and exploiting my true form – who do you think you are!?!" Quatre turned slowly around to face the monster. There was a chilling smile on his lips.

          "I think I'm Quatre Roberta (Is it Roberta or Roberba?) Winner." A large hole appeared beneath the demon-werewolf – there was fire visible inside of it. The creature howled as it was engulfed by the flames and dragged in. The hole closed, leaving no trace of having ever been there. "And Winners _never lose." Quatre turned back to his dishes and continued to wash, humming 'Amazing Grace' as he did so. He slowly lifted his head as he washed and hummed._

_Flashback:_

          Heero pointed an accusing finger at Quatre and spoke to him in low Japanese.

          "You are a disgrace." he told him. Quatre laughed.

          "How precious did that grace appear, the hour you first believed?" Heero's breath caught in anger…

          Quatre stared off into space as he scrubbed and hummed, a smile creeping across his face. His eyes began to turn yellow…

_'Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear,_

_          And Grace my fears relieved_

_How precious did that Grace appear,_

_          The hour I first believed._


End file.
